Please
by montypython203
Summary: Post GITF, songfic. The Doctor attempts to comfort Rose.


_Title: Please_

_ Rating: K _

_Summary: Post GITF, songfic. The Doctor attempts to comfort Rose._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. The song __**Please**__belongs to Pete Murray. I have also stolen a line from__** The Butterfly Effect**_

_Author's Note: Okay, so I heard this fairly short, but very sweet song, and decided I had to use it. _

**Please**

The Doctor lightly tapped on Rose's door.

"Rose?" he called softly. "Are you in there?" There was no response. The Doctor cautiously opened the door, and found Rose sitting on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hi," he said. Rose said nothing, so he cleared his throat and continued.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" he said. Rose scoffed, as if to say "Do you remember what happened today?". The Doctor sat down beside her.

"I swear Rose, that I had absolutely no interest in Reinette," he assured her. "Yours is the only hand I want to hold."

_For always I'll see you there  
For always I'll hold your hand  
For always be your man_

"What I did today was stupid," he admitted. "I was confronted by a smart, beautiful, accomplished woman and I let her take advantage of me. I can't apologise enough for that. I was busy playing around with her and meanwhile you were being captured by Clockwork Droids." Rose kept silent.

"Please speak to me Rose," begged the Doctor. "You don't know how much it's killing me to see you hurting like this."

_Please say something, I want you to add  
To this morning I have to go and  
All is nothing without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you_

"Okay, so you're probably thinking about how I jumped through that time window, stranding myself 3000 years in the past, and all less than 24 hours after I told you I wouldn't leave you behind," surmised the Doctor. "But you have to know that I had to stop the Droids from changing history, and that was the only thing I could think of. Believe me, if there was another way I would have taken it. But even if Reinette hadn't taken me to the fireplace, I would have stopped at nothing to get back to you. I'd look for time agents, previous versions of myself,_ anything, _if it meant I could see you again."

_For always I'll see you there  
For always I'll hold your hand  
For always be your man_

The Doctor slowly brushed a stray lock of Rose's hair away from her face.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he said softly. Rose's eyes widened slightly at this, but still her mouth remained firmly shut. The Doctor sighed.

_Be your man  
Be your man  
Be your man  
Be your man  
_Be your man

"You know, I didn't sleep with her, if that's any consolation," he said. "And _she_ kissed_ me_. She fell in love with me, and I pity her for that, because I didn't feel the same. Not like y…" Rose looked up to him as he spoke, but he trailed off, causing her to lower her head. Awkwardly, the Doctor stood up and walked back towards the door. He stood in the doorway.

_Please say something, I want you to add  
To this morning I have to go and  
All is nothing without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you_

"Rose, please say something," he said, choking back the tears. "Because it wasn't the TARDIS or Mickey that I wanted to get back to. It was_ you_. You have no idea how much you mean to me. And I promise that I'll never hurt you again." He looked at Rose, the hurt in his eyes clearly showing. But there was silence.

_Please  
Please  
Please s__ay something_

The Doctor gave up. He turned to leave, only to find his sleeve tugged back. He turned back, and saw Rose, looking up at him.

"Ro…" he began, but Rose raised a finger to his lips. A smile crept onto her face as her hand made its way onto the Doctor's cheek. Then slowly, Rose stood up on her toes and brought the Doctor's lips to meet her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The stolen line was "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?". I just found it so cute that I had to use it._

_Please review._


End file.
